Two Birds with One Stone
by randomobsession123
Summary: Promised sequel to 'the dark side'. Jamie died..Pitch is angry and it's all Jack's fault. But when Manny brings back Jamie, Pitch forms a plan. It involves getting rid of both Jack and Jamie at once. It's foolproof! But still it work? Don't own RotG never have never will. I didn't draw the title pic...Read? Review?
1. Prologue

"We lost him!" Pitch screamed as he threw something else. Jubilee ducked just in time. "We had him! He was in my grasp! How had we lost?" Pitch screamed again.

"He fought back." Jubilee said calmly. Thinking she was more rational about the situation than her master. "That's all there is to it."

Pitch sent her a glare that would've made anyone else quiver in fear. "Get out!" He told her. Jubilee sighed before getting up and walking out. There is no way he'd listen to her.

She walked outside into the cold air. She saw a beam of moonlight shining down in an area of land. Under it was the body of a young man. Jubilee looked at it, curious. The young man sat up, allowing her to see his face. She could've growled in anger at what she saw. It was the child that master said defeated him. But she heard he was dead. Killed by one of the guardians himself. It didn't matter though. An evil smile pulled at her lips. She knew just what to do with him.

**JAMIE'S POV**

He opened his eyes. It was so dark. And really cold. The bare, swaying arms of the trees overhead just confused him even more so. He was scared. And panic began to set in. _Where am I? What's going on? _But then he looked up and saw the moon. It brought him comfort, and joy. He began to calm down.

Suddenly, his view of the glowing orb was obscured by a dark shadow. "Hello." A dark voice said. To be honest it scared him, but that's something not everyone needs to know. The shadow then moved, reaching down to grab the boy. The hand grabbed the front of his shirt, twisting the fabric making sure he doesn't get loose. He began to struggle. _Let me go! Please! Let me go! _But the shadow's grip was firm and the fingers twisted his shirt even more so, making him unable to breathe. The shadow moved and he was dragged across the forest floor. Soon he felt the ground disappear beneath his feet. His sneakers dangling over empty space.

"Welcome to your new home Jamie." the voice said. And then, he was falling.

**Thought I should let you know that Jamie is now 16-17 years old even though it's only been a matter of days since he died. He is older for reasons that will be revealed/explained later.**


	2. Found Him

***hand comes out of nearby grave. I come out and then stretches* Hey! *chirp* Okay, I'm very, very, sorry for not updating...besides, I'm pretty sure murder is illegal...so...**

**JAMIE'S**** POV**

The boy screamed, although a little voice told him that no one could hear it. His scream stopped when he hit the ground, the impact knocking the air out of his lungs. "Oof." he said.

"Might wanna work on your landing." The girl said landing on her feet next to him.

"Yeah? Thanks for the heads up." Jamie said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Get up. Pitch would want to meet you." She said.

Jamie didn't know why, but that name sent shivers down his spine. "Yeah, sure." He pushed himself up with a grunt and followed the girl into the cave. Upon meeting Pitch, Jamie grew scared for the second time that night.

"Who is this?" Pitch asked. The girl gave him a look that screamed 'stupid!'

"He doesn't look at all familiar to you?" She asked Pitch, waving her hand on Jamie's direction.

"No, he doesn't." Pitch growled out. Whatever he was doing before, he wanted to get back to it.

"Good. You don't look familiar to me either. Can I go now?" Jamie asked, adding his two cents.

"Jamie Bennett." Pitch said, his eyes widening. "Looks like Manny's got a new toy." He wave his hand dismissively. _Manny?_

"Took you forever and a day." A new voice joined in. "What are you gonna do with him?" She asked.

A river of emotion flowed across Pitch's face, most of them negative. "I know exactly what I'm gonna do with him." Pitch said. He pulled out a sharp needle.

"Where did you get that?" The new girl asked. Ignoring her, Pitch came in his direction. Jamie's eyes widened. He tried to get away but the first girl held him still. Jamie bit his lip to prevent from screaming as the needle punctured his skin. The first girl held him tight. There was a moment of science. Suddenly, Jamie crumpled, the girl still holding a death grip on his arms. He started screaming about a pain in his head. Jamie's body shook, practically vibrating.

_In his mind, Jamie found himself in the woods. It was a small boy with brown hair, and eyes to match. He was running after a woman. Jamie watched. Something told that running after her was a wasted effort, but he kept going. Both boys heard a gunshot._ _Jamie gasped. The boy ran towards the sound. On the ground was the woman they were chasing. It was evident she was dead, but the boy still attempted to wake her up. "Mom? Wake up!" He cried. Jamie found himself screaming with the boy. _ The scene then seemed to rewind itself. And start over again. And again...and again.

**JULBILEE'S POV**

She watched as the transformation sequence started. "What was that stuff anyway?" Amy asked.

"A serum that plays the victim's greatest fear in front of the mind's eye repeatedly until they break." Pitch answered calmly, although his eyes showed that he was having immense fun with this. Maybe too much.

Shuddering, Jubilee turned back to look at Jamie. She watched as the ends of Jamie's hair began to turn black. His body soon started to shake worse with heavy sobs. Each hiccup making his hair darker. Something in Jubilee wanted to comfort the hysterical boy.

**JAMIE POV**

Jamie stopped screaming. The room silent. He just sat there, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his nose He then peeled back his eyelids, revealing the pale yellow pupils underneath.

"Jubilee?" Pitch said. The girl that was holding him nodded, let him go, and started walking away.

"Might wanna follow her."

**Okay, so the real story takes place ten years from our current standpoint. So yeah, the transformation sequence wasn't as elaborate as planned...um if you didn't catch it, Jamie's greatest fear is that his mother will abandon him...just like his father. (In my mind they had a brutal divorce and it left Jamie a little numb inside...of course he got over it...mostly...sometimes that fear creeps back, mostly at the worst of times or his weakest moments) Ummm and yeah Jubilee has emotions...who knew. the next chapter is really short and short be posted like right after this one and...um...Jack and Jamie meet for the first time after that so...yeah.**

**Also, I'm sorry if Pitch seems really OOC it's just that I'm working on another story in which he _is _a mad scientist and it kinda bleed over...so...yeah...**


End file.
